cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich
The Kingdom of Bexar has a mixed economy with an annual GDP per capita of £116,095. Mining for export dominates the economy. Reforms in fiscal and monetary policy since 2009 have improved Bexar’s economy. Inflation has dropped, and the currency has appreciated gradually. Unemployment and underemployment are unheard of. Bexar has the economic advantages of a young population and vast hydroelectric power combined with large resources of marble and uranium. The government welcomes foreign investment. Structure of the Economy The most important component of the Bexaran economy is mining, which contributed 27% to GDP in 2009. The participation of commerce was 20.2%, and that of other services, including government, 38.4%. Industry’s part (including construction) was about 20%. Mining The Bexaran Mine Company owns all of the rights to the mining of uranium and the quarrying of marble throughout the country. Industry Bexar's trade agreements with other nations in Nordreich, has allowed the Bexarans to develop a significant industrial sector in automobile manufacture, steel production, construction, alcoholic beverages, and asphalt. Major corporations include: *Marmon Motor Company - production of automobiles, trucks & military vehicles. *United Steelworks Inc. - Steel production. *Philip P. Holzmann Inc. - Construction *Lone Star Brewing Company - Brewing. *Scurlock Oil Company - petro-chemical refining and production including asphalt. *Beal Aerospace - Aircraft, missiles, satellites, weapons. Banking and Finance Bexar’s banking and financial services industry has now recovered from the liquidity crisis caused by recent conflicts. The Bexarische Notenbank is the sole banking and financial services provider for the entire nation. Bexar’s stock market, the Königsberg Börse began trading in March 2010. The tradition of state ownership of companies has kept investment low. However the value of shares on the Königsberg stock exchange is rising. Labor Bexar’s formal labor force is 51,507 workers at present. About 45 percent worked in the mining sector, 31 percent in the industrial sector, and 19 percent in the services sector. Unemployment is at zero. Currency The Bexaran currency is the Mark (M) which is divided into 100 pfennig. Foreign Economic Relations The Kingdom of Bexar is a full member of the Nordreich Alliance, and as such enjoys a preferred trading partner status with several other Nordreich members. Bexar currently has Resource Trading Agreements with the Republic of Jihoon, Mongolian Empire, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. By extension, membership of Nordreich also gives Bexar membership of the NOIR trading bloc. Bexar is also a full participating member of the Vazeiten Technology Exchange Programme. Transport The Bexaran road network includes paved roads and secondary roads. There is a comprehensive 6-lane motorway system linking all major cities. The Königlich Bexarische Staatseisenbahnen (K.B.St.E, Royal Bexaran State Railways) manages the national railway network, which is electrified and provides passenger services to all major population centres. The Kingdom of Bexar has two international airports, Königsberg Devau International Airport, 5km north east of Königsberg, and Danzig Langfuhr International Airport, in Danzig, Reg.Bez. Danzig, and several secondary airports in other parts of the country. The national air passenger and freight carrier is Interflug. Media and Communications There are five national newspapers and a larger number of local publications. The largest circulating newspaper is the Königsberger Volkszeitung. There are five Bexaran TV stations. Additionally, essential international stations can be received by cable in the main urban areas. The fixed line and cell phone networks are controlled by the Königliche Post und Telegraphenverwaltung - KPTV (Royal Postal & Telegraph Administration), an executive agency of the Bexaran government, which also controls postal services. During the last few years mobile phone coverage of the population has been far more extensive than fixed line coverage. Religion The Kingdom of Bexar is officially neutral in matters of religion, supporting neither religion nor irreligion. The Government ensures the treatment of all its citizens equally regardless of religion, and avoids the preferential treatment of a citizen from a particular religion/nonreligion over other religions/nonreligion. The majority of Bexaran citizens practice the Christian religion & belong to the Evangelische Landeskirche (Evangelical State Church). Links *Bexar Category:Bexar